


The End of It All

by WeStanJeremyJordan



Category: Dreamwastaken, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, One-Sided Attraction, enderdragon Au, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStanJeremyJordan/pseuds/WeStanJeremyJordan
Summary: Dream awakens with memory loss and happens upon a group of travelers who are quick to take him in and show him the ropes. Everything is smooth sailing and Dream's strange abilities and sharp intellect help the group to become more powerful than they ever could have hoped for, however, every time Dream uses his powers he has strange hallucinations and struggles to take back control of himself. Each night he has the same nightmare and there seems to be no explanation of what's causing it. Where did Dream come from? Why does he know so much about the world they live in? What are these strange powers and why does he lose control of them?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all around. There were white specks... Stars? He couldn't tell. Nothing in this existence made sense. All was quiet... All was calm...

_"Hey... Hello? Are you alright?"_

Sunlight was filtered in through the leaves of trees. The beams of warm light touched his eyelids which fluttered open slowly. He was laying on the grass in the middle of a forest with a teenage boy staring down at him. The boy had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt with red hems and short sleeves. His right hand was occupied by a stone sword and his left reached out to help up the the tired man on the ground.

"My name is Tommy." The young boy smiled, his accent sounding foreign. "What's your name?"

"I... I can't remember my name. Sorry." The other's voice came out raspy and quiet as if he hadn't spoken in ages. He sat up and took Tommy's hand to help him stand. He noticed that he himself was wearing some sort of lime green hoodie and black jeans. He touched the side of his face which had a white mask with a simple smile on it.

"You can't remember your own name? Do you have amnesia?" The teen questions.

"Seems like that's the case.." He laughs nervously.

"Well we shouldn't hang out here. We could be attacked by a mob. Of course, even if we are I'm a strong man. I can protect us." Tommy smirks and looks around before taking the other's hand. "I'll lead you back to camp SMP."

"SMP?" The other asks.

"Standing for 'Survival of Multiple People'. Not the best name but you can blame Sapnap for that."

"Sapnap?"

"Don't worry, you'll meet everyone very soon." Tommy smiled and lead the other through the forest. He decided to put his mask over his face as it made him feel safer. Soon they happened upon a busy campground. "I'm back! And I brought a new recruit!"

"Is it a woman?" Asks a man with curly brown hair and a similar accent to Tommy's.

"Bad news, Wilbur: It is not a woman." Tommy replies, grinning. "I found him asleep in the forest. He has amnesia."

"Sorry, you lost me at 'not a woman'." Wilbur replies before walking over. Tommy shrieked with laughter. "Sorry about that, I was only joking. I'm Wilbur, one of the leaders of camp SMP. You have amnesia?"

"Yeah, I can't remember much of anything..."

"Well that's no good... Do you have a name?"

"Not that I can remem-"

"We should call him Dream!" Another boy butts in. The boy has short brown hair and a green shirt. He seems to be a similar age to Tommy.

"What? Why Dream?" Wilbur chuckles.

"Well Tommy said he was asleep when he found him. So I thought..." the boy trails off. Wilbur starts clapping, unable to hold back a grin.

"Back at it with the amazing naming skills again, Tubbo." Wilbur nods. "Would you want to go by that? It's up to you." He asks the amnesiac.

"Dream... It has a nice ring to it. I'll take it." The man replies.

"Well, Dream, welcome to camp Survival of Multiple People. As the name insinuates we simply do our best to survive against the endless hordes of mobs that attack our kind. We're a humble but close group so making friends shouldn't be a problem." Wilbur pats Dream on the back. "Tommy and Tubbo can show you around and introduce you to everyone."

"I'm very popular so don't feel too overwhelmed." Tommy brags.

"Everyone here is very close and super nice." Tubbo explains. "We don't have very many people but everyone works hard for our camp. Badboyhalo takes inventory, George and Sapnap mine resources, Technoblade hunts, Wilbur organizes, and Tommy and I help with whatever tasks we're given."

"That's... a lot of names at once." Dream chuckles.

"S-sorry, I forgot." Tubbo laughs. "Let's go meet everyone."

...

The sun began to set and everyone was starting to head off to bed. It had been a long day of introductions and Dream was exhausted. He sat by the riverside and looked at his reflection. He had messy hair that was a dirty blonde. Taking off his mask he saw pale skin, green eyes and light freckles.

_'So this is me...'_ He thought. His own appearance seemed foreign to him, almost as if he was in someone else's body entirely. He shook the thought from his mind and went to the tent that was set up for him. Eventually he managed to fall asleep.

...

_Everything was dark. Surrounding him were huge pillars of black stone, atop of each a strange beacon of light. Below him was a strange cream coloured stone. Standing before him was a familiar looking man. He was wearing a lime green hoodie, black jeans, and a white mask with a simple smile on it. In his right hand was a sword made from diamond that glowed with magical power. The man charged at an incredible speed, his sword blinding in its light._

Dream woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air and clutching his chest. His heart was pounding. What was that nightmare? Why did someone who looked just like him suddenly attack him? Who was that man?

...

"If you're gonna live here you're gonna have to work for it." The man speaking to Dream had black hair with a white bandana over his forehead and a white shirt with a flame on it. He went by the nickname Sapnap. "But don't worry, we won't expect anything impossible out of you. First you'll train with me in combat. If you're good enough you might even get to work with Techno."

"Is Techno good?" Dream asks, fumbling with the wooden sword he was given.

"Let me put it this way: Techno is also known as the Blood God."

"B-Blood God???" Dream stutters, the sword slipping from his grip and falling onto the dirt.

"Don't worry, he's only dangerous in combat. Other than that he's just a sleep deprived potato farmer."

"Potatoes...?"

"Anyways lets get started. First we wanna work on your sword grip." Sapnap walks over and picks up the wooden sword from the ground, handing it to Dream. Dream takes the sword and holds it in the position he feels is most natural. "Huh... Your grip is actually really good. Okay, now try to swing it at that hay bale over there."

Dream steps forward and slices through the hay bale. The sword, not being sharp, simply embeds itself into the bale.

"Not bad, your form is great too! Maybe you were some sort of warrior before you lost your memory." That comment suddenly reminded Dream of the man in his nightmare. He tightened his grip on the sword and pulled it out of the hay.

"Next is sparring with a partner. Your goal will be to block my strikes and attempt to disarm me before I disarm you. Just warning you, I won't be going easy."

"I wouldn't hope so. Hit me with your best shot." Dream smirks, readying himself.

"Confident, are we? Alright, don't cry when you lose!" Sapnap grabs a sword and faces Dream.

Sapnap was fairly quick but a bit heavy footed. That being said his swings were powerful and precise. Dream was easily able to dodge his swings but had trouble finding an opening to strike. He circled around to Sapnap's side after a swing and suddenly realised that the time it took for Sapnap to recover was longer than Dream's recovery rate. Dream quickly used this opportunity to jab at him from the side, knocking the sword from Sapnap's hands.

"What?! How are you so fast? Jeez, I felt like I was fighting a skeleton with how agile you are... George, get over here!" Sapnap calls. A man with brown hair and pale skin walks over.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"You're just as good as I am, try to beat Dream."

"I'm better than you are." George remarks. "Wait, you lost to the newbie?" He laughs.

"So what?! I hope you get your ass kicked!" Sapnap teases.

"Whatever, whatever. Hand me your sword." Sapnap hands George the sword and Dream readies himself.

George was significantly quicker than Sapnap, Dream barely being able to get out of the way in time. The two danced around each other, seeming to be almost equals in speed. Finding an opening was not going to be nearly as easy. 

Dream decided to take a risk, holding his sword opposite to George's to block it. It was then that he discovered that Sapnap and George were opposites. Sapnap was heavy in strength and low in speed, whereas George was heavy in speed and low in strength. Dream was easily able to overpower George and force the sword from the other's hands.

"No way!! That was beginner's luck!" George shouted in disbelief.

"yOu loSt tO tHE neWBiE?" Sapnap mocked.

"S t OP." George shot back, both of them going quiet and staring at the man who just walked into the training grounds. He was very tall and had long pink hair pulled back in a braid. He had a red cloak and a crown, looking like royalty. "Technoblade..." George whispered.

"I see you guys got beaten by the new guy." Techno spoke in a deep voice. Dream felt a chill go down his spine. The man looked at Dream and then back at the other two. "Hm... Have you two considered... I dunno, gettin' good?" He asks. All tension broke at that moment as the two blushed in embarrassment and started shouting excuses, the once intimidating man now cackling. Dream blinked in shock at the sudden mood change and clutched his wooden sword. "Anyways I saw you fight. You're pretty good. I wanna test you."

"Here." George handed the sword to Techno but he rejected it.

"No, I didn't come here to play. Here." Techno grabbed a couple iron swords from a nearby bin and handed one to Dream. Dream felt his heart drop. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"What if I hurt you?" Dream asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"That's cute. Don't worry, even if you manage to by some miracle... Technoblade nevah dies!" He grins. They take their positions and Techno removes his cloak. 

The two stand still for what seems like an eternity, waiting for the other to make the first move. Quick as lightning Techno charges forth, taking the first swing. Thrown off guard by the inhuman speed Dream is forced to raise his sword to block the blow, barely able to stand his ground against the powerful attack.

This man had no faults. There were no openings.

Dream was doing his best to dodge and block but all seemed futile. Techno held up his hand to pause the fight.

"I see what's wrong here. This weapon doesn't suit you." 

"What??" Dream looks at the sword in his hands. The man in his nightmare had a sword as well.

"Your methods rely more on patience and observance." Techno explains. "You're good with a sword but I have a feeling I know what would suit you better." Techno walks over to the bin and pulls out an axe.

Dream holds the weapon which was significantly heavier than the last. He became very unsure of whether Techno really knew what was best for him.

"This may also come in handy." Techno mentions, grabbing shields for both of them. "Get ready." He warns.

Techno charged with the same unbelievable speed as before. Dream blocked with his shield and suddenly it clicked.

No matter how much faster the sword was it didn't stand a chance with the axe and shield combo. The momentum of the axe had great power and the shield made up for the attack speed. Techno was barely able to put his shield up in time to block the blow and the sheer force sent him off his balance, unable to use his shield for a moment. Dream was able to swing his axe and disarm Techno who grinned.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while. Let's go again." 

"Sure!"

Techno charged again but kept a distance between them unlike previously. He was holding some kind of weapon Dream had never seen. Was it a staff? A spear? As Dream pondered it suddenly became very clear as a string wrapped around Dream's legs, tripping him and pulling him to the ground.

"A FISHING ROD?! YOU BROUGHT A FISHING ROD TO A FIGHT?!" Dream shrieked.

"Well it beat you, didn't it?" Techno laughs as Dream untangles himself. He blushed, feeling humiliated as the other campers stared in awe.

"Fine, so fishing rod strats are legit. I won't fall for it again." Dream grumbles.

"We'll see about that." Techno charges again, Dream preparing to block.

The sword makes clean contact with the shield and Dream pulls back his axe to swing when he noticed that Techno switched out his weapon again. Dream was barely able to jump out of the way of the pesky string and completely missed his strike. Dream decided to go offensive and darted behind Techno, preparing to strike. The other man was prepared and dodged out of the way, kicking his leg out and tripping Dream.

Dream managed to recover and not fall, having to push his hands off the ground and use his falling momentum to jump back on his feet which was challenging with the axe and shield. Dream managed to recover faster than Techno and swung his axe, forcing the sword out of Techno's hand.

But he didn't give up there.

Techno swung his rod and the string tied around Dream's axe, pulling the weapon from his hand and forcing him to fall forward from the unexpected pull. Techno grabbed hold of the axe and held the blade towards Dream, clearly the victor of this fight.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they began cheering. Techno put the axe down and helped Dream back up.

"I've never met anyone who can fight like you can. I look forward to seeing you get stronger." Techno smiles.

"Thank you for teaching me so much." Dream replies. "You really are an incredible fighter."

"And an incredible farmer. I'm gonna go work on my potatoes." Techno says before walking off. All of the campers rushed towards Dream.

"That was incredible!!" Tubbo exclaims.

"You stood your ground against the big man!" Tommy gasped.

"Nobody has ever gotten that close to beating Techno. You're one talented muffin!" Bad smiles.

"Th-thanks guys... Though I would have liked to have won..." Dream sighs.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Sapnap pats his back. "For now lets get cleaned up."

Suddenly a horn sounds in the distance.

"Everyone, get ready to fight!!" George yells. "We're under attack! It's a raid!!"

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone ready on my command." The curly haired brunette held his arm up, looking over the hill for the first signs of attack. His other hand held a loaded crossbow pointed at the horizon.

It felt as if they would be there for eternity. Everything was still. The air and sky were clear and the sun shined bright, a light breeze making the already beautiful day more comfortable. And yet all the campers could feel was dread in the pits of their stomachs, planted there like a parasitic seed. All of the men were stationed around the border of the camp with Tommy and Tubbo in a tent in the center. They would not participate in what was about to happen.

Dream held tight onto his loaded crossbow, a weapon he had never used previously. He had his shield equipped and his new axe at his side. Every muscle in his body felt tense and he unconsciously began to hold his breath. Every bit of his focus went towards watching over that hill, waiting for the raid to start.

Suddenly a group of strange creatures, humanoid but not quite human, came over the hill. Each of them held crossbows and one held an ominous banner.

"READY! FIRE!" Wilbur shouted. Arrows flew through the air, most of the intruders being taken out almost immediately. Dream sat in wait and each of the creatures had already been taken out by Wilbur and George. Technoblade and Sapnap were on the other side of the camp, keeping watch of the other side.

"Was that it?" George questions, not yet letting his guard down.

"No. They wouldn't only send one wave of pillagers." Wilbur mumbles, reloading his crossbow. 

Dream could sense it as well. He imagined it as a huge red bar that, when one of the pillagers was damaged or killed, would slowly go down. When the last man was taken out he could feel the bar start to recharge and knew better than to celebrate early. Just as this thought crossed his mind Dream saw another group of men come over the hill, some of them now holding axes.

"FIRE!" Wilbur shouts again. This time arrows flew from all borders of the camp including Techno's side. Dream knew better than to doubt the abilities of the pink haired man but couldn't help but worry regardless.

Dream decided that he couldn't let everyone else do all the work. With deadly aim he shot at the pillagers, killing them almost instantly. One of the creatures with an axe got too close and started to swing at George who was forced to retreat. Dream took hold of his axe but the handle slipped from his sweaty palms and hit the ground. He fumbled and picked it back up and charged the pillager, taking it out in a clean swing. The pillager died and its body disappeared, leaving only bits of stardust behind. 

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I tried to help as fast as I could!" Dream pants, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you, but there's no time. The next wave could start any second!" George shouts, returning to his post. Dream nodded and returned to his post as well.

Dream could feel it. This would be the last wave. A feeling of terror suddenly struck him as he sensed that a very powerful creature was on its way.

"Wilbur! Can I get backup over here? Sapnap is hurt." Techno calls from the other side of the camp.

"Dream, could you take Sapnap into the tent with Tommy and Tubbo then take position on Techno's side?" Wil asks, looking slightly more stressed than before.

"Yes sir." Dream replies, rushing over but not leaving his weapons behind. He approached the other two. Techno was holding Sapnap up who had an arrow sticking out of his hip.

"I'll be okay, Tubbo is pretty well versed in medicinal treatment." Sapnap grins. "Sorry I had to be a burden. Take them out, okay newbie?"

"You can count on me." Dream smiles back and helps Sapnap back to the tent. As the two entered they could hear the battle begin again outside.

"Sapnap!" Tubbo cries. "I'll help you. It looks like the arrow is preventing most of the blood loss so you should be okay now that I can treat you."

"Thanks, Tubbo." Sapnap grimaces at the pain of Tubbo rubbing a disinfectant around the wound.

"I can't believe this." Tommy growls. "I shouldn't be sitting around in here! I can hold my own, I should be out there helping the fight!"

"No. You're still too young and we can't afford for anything to happen to you." Sapnap speaks through his pain. "Dream, go."

"No, take me with you!!" Tommy pleads. "Please, I really am strong!! I swear!" The naive determination in his bright blue eyes caused Dream to hesitate for a moment.

"Tommy." Dream rests a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're strong. I can see it in your eyes. But that's why you have to stay back here. If we don't make it we need someone to protect Tubbo and Sapnap. I know it isn't as exciting and it feels like you're being underestimated but I can assure that your role is integral to our success. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

Tommy was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Stay safe, big man."

"I will." Dream assures, grabbing his axe and heading back out into the fray.

Everything was a mess.

There was no longer a protective border but rather a mess of the three men running around and taking out as many enemies as possible. It seemed as if the raid were almost over so Dream ran over to Techno.

"Is everything okay?" He asks Techno.

"Well if I'm being honest I think ravagers are really cool." He chuckles. "But this one is being a pain in the ass."

At that moment a huge and powerful creature charged forth at Dream. Dream was forced to run but eventually found himself cornered.

"Dream?! Crap, hold on!" Techno called, rushing over. It would be too late when he arrived, Dream realised. He had to do something.

Suddenly he felt a strange power envelop him. Everything was surrounded in a bright purple light and he felt a large amount of heat in his stomach that felt almost comfortable somehow. The ravager seemed to recognize this presence and immediately bowed to him. With the threat no longer opposed to him the power suddenly drained from Dream all at once, making him feel weak. He collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach which now felt horribly cold.

"Are you okay?" Techno rushes to his side. "What was that?"

"I... I don't know..." Dream coughs out a strange purple smoke.

"Your eyes suddenly started glowing purple and black horns grew out of your head!" George exclaims, also rushing over.

"What grew out of my what now?!" Dream was dazed and confused. "Is the raid over?"

"Seems like it." Techno shrugs. Lets see if Tubbo can check on you to see if you're injured."

"Wh-what about _THAT_?!" Wilbur shouts, gesturing to the now tame ravager.

"It won't hurt us anymore. I can just kinda... sense it, I guess." Dream stares up at the mellow creature. Techno gasps suddenly.

"Pet... RAVAGER?!!" Techno starts laughing with childish glee.

"Oh my- Remember what happened last time you had a pet?" Wilbur facepalms.

"I'll feed it this time. I have potatoes." Techno assures.

"Do ravagers even eat potatoes??" Wilbur asks. Dream was beginning to feel lightheaded. His vision started to blur and darkness crept at the corners of his vision. He heard someone call out to him but he couldn't stay conscious.

...

"I might have a theory but it's... A little farfetched."

"We could use any theories at the moment. We have nothing to work from."

"Okay, so there's an ancient myth written in old books. With Techno's help I was able to decipher it and it tells of the leader of all hostile mobs."

"They have a leader? What's it have to do with Dream's condition?"

"Well nobody who has faced the creature has come back but there are rumours of it being a huge black dragon with glowing purple eyes."

"That definitely sounds like what Dream was like, but he wasn't a dragon. And if nobody has seen it how do they know what it looks like?"

"Apparently it used to be passive and kind. It was seen as a deity and served the people. Then one day it suddenly went berserk and left to a realm known as the end. After that mobs plagued the lands and humanity was almost completely wiped out. Apparently a hero with a magic sword left to defeat it and bring peace to the world hundreds of years ago but never returned."

"Tubbo, this sounds like some fairy tale."

"No, Wilbur, there are different realms that we've never even seen! There's proof of this and I think Dream might have been cursed by the ender dra-"

"Guys. Dream is awake."

Dream looked at Wilbur and Tubbo who were at a counter that was covered in books and papers. Techno was by his bedside.

"Dream! Thank goodness, we weren't sure if you would ever wake up." Tubbo smiled. "Tommy has been worried sick!"

Dream attempted to respond but his throat was too sore. Techno gave Dream a leather pouch.

"Drink." Techno helped to pour the liquid into Dream's mouth.

"Thank you." Dream replied, his voice raspy.

"Dream, do you know anything about the ender dragon?" Tubbo asked.

"Tubbo, it's just a fairy tale. I'm sorry but-"

"No. The ender dragon is real." Dream replies. All three of the boys looked at Dream in shock. "I... I don't know how I know this, but... Well I feel like forcing the ender dragon to return to our realm could be our only hope for ensuring our safety."

"How can you force a god-like being to live in this realm?... Other than me, of course." Techno remarks. "Won't it just return to its own realm again?" Dream didn't have the answer to that question.

"The legends state that the dragon had an egg." Tubbo announces, looking over a book.

"An egg? How does this help us?" Wilbur asks.

"Maybe we can't force the dragon to leave its realm..." Tubbo begins.

"But we can raise a new dragon for ours!" Dream gasps.

"Wait wait wait, you want to raise a dragon?!" Wilbur cries. "Is that even possible?!"

"I mean Dream tamed a ravager. Why not give it a shot?" Techno defends, smiling at Dream. Dream felt his heart flutter, unaccustomed to the care he was receiving from the campers.

"Well... Nobody else has any other ideas. And it would be nice to have some sort of goal to work towards... Alright. Lets try it."

"Yes!!" Tubbo cheers.

"So how do we get there?" Wil asks.

"Oh... the books didn't say..." Tubbo admits.

"I have a feeling I know how. But we'll need to find lava first." Dream replies.

"I like the sound of this." Techno snickers.

...

_Are you sure this is what you want?_

_Yes._

_I had every intention of dying when coming here. But if we go through with this you'll die too._

_That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make._

_Okay. Lets do this._

Dream awoke, confused. He knew he just remembered something important and yet it completely slipped his mind again.

"Are you okay...?" Techno asks, awoken by Dream's sudden movement.

"Yeah. I just had a weird dream."

"I see. Well try to get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Right... We're going to make a portal."

-To be continued-


End file.
